


Southern Twang - Dave X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Yippee-ki-yay, mother...





	Southern Twang - Dave X Reader

"(Y/N), darlin', can you-"

"WHAT?!"

"What?" Dave turned towards you. "I was asking-"

"YOU-OH MY GOD!" You clamped a hand over your mouth, which did little to muffle your laughter. "DAVE!"

"What?" He crossed his arms. "What's so goddamn funny?"

"HAHA, 'DARLIN''!" you shouted in an awful impression.

"Wh-" Dave's face flushed red as he growled at you. "(Y/N), y'all better-"

"'Y'ALL'?!" You laughed again, collapsing to your knees. "I CAN'T BREATHE! YOU GO, COWBOY!"

"(Y/N)?!" His face flushed even darker as he kicked your arm. "Shut the fuck up!"

"DO YOU RIDE A HORSE TO SCHOOL, DAVE?" Damn, you were on a roll.

"Do wh-" Dave stopped himself just in time. "Stop it!"

"YEEHAW!" You stood up again, wiping tears out of your eyes. "Oh my god..."

"(Y/N)," he took a deep breath, "bless your heart."

"OHMYGOD!" You fell over again, giggling madly.

"Don't mess with Texas." Dave nudged you with his foot. "Y'all should know better than to do that, y'hear?"

"COWBOY!" you cried.

"What are y'all gonna do about it? All hat and no cattle, y'all are." He grinned slightly. This was fun.

"STOP, I CAN'T!" You grabbed his cape with a wheeze.

"But I'm so good at this. This ain't my first rodeo, you know. I reckon y'all didn't know that." Dave finally stopped when he saw tears in your eyes. "Alright, get up." He held out his hand.

"That was great." You pushed his hood down and stuck out your tongue. "Now I know how to mess with you."

"(Y/N), let me tell you something." He grabbed your cheeks and brought you into a rough kiss. "Ah, been wanting to do that for a while." He took off his shades, chuckling at your expression.

"Wh-what?" A huge smile spread across your face. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well..." Dave leaned down, breath coasting over your ear, "everything is bigger in Texas."

And you both lost it again.


End file.
